


Love My Way

by DracosPubicHair



Series: The Magical Gays [Muke Clemmings] [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), First Time, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosPubicHair/pseuds/DracosPubicHair
Summary: With Valentines Day coming up and his friends at his neck about "getting-some," Michael has never felt more nervous around Luke than he has ever before.'Love My Way' takes place between the period of their first Christmas and mid-February.* Follow-Up from 'Cocoon' *





	Love My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo it's here!
> 
> This is a bit of a mess. I was like "I should write porn lol" but then I was like "should I put plot?" and I was like "nah" but then thats what happened I guess?? Lmao.
> 
> I hope you like this!

Michael is starting to feel nervous. Don't get him wrong, he likes Luke. Their relationship is fine, but one night when he hangs out with Luke, Calum and Ashton in the Gryffindor Common Room, he couldn't help but shrivel up and feel uneasy for the rest of the night when Calum and Ashton asked about their sex life right after they boasted about theirs. It came to a point where Michael had to leave the room and go to his own dorm because hearing Calum's sexual fantasies and how Ashton tried to make them come true, Michael just couldn't handle it.

Michael and Luke have always played the safe side of things and they _have_ talked about sex. Er, _joked_ about sex, not actually _talked_ about it. Michael has thought about it, about who would top and who would bottom. Michael had been too embarrassed to do so ever since Christmas with the Hemmings and when Jack walked in on them almost getting to it, it scarred him for life. Not that that's the reason why they haven't done anything, but Michael has been too shy to ask.

He guesses Luke feels the same since he doesn't force it onto Michael. He also feels like he needs to impress Luke, to give him the best sex of his life. It's almost Valentines Day, he's more than aware because some students are finding ways to brew and buy love potions. There had been many trips to the hospital wing because of it, and Michael sniggers when he sees a kid run by him who complains about the potion upsetting their stomach.

But here he is, sitting beside Luke at the Gryffindor table at dinner. He's his usual self, laughing and sometimes making sassy remarks at his friends across from him who look to be eating each other's faces ninety-percent of the time.

Calum and Ashton break away from their bickering, the former piping up, "So Valentines Day is in week. Got anything special planned?" Calum asks with a knowing look, wiggling his eyebrows. Ashton cackles at this and smacks him playfully.

Luke and Michael exchange a look and Michael tries his best to hide how much he wants the Earth to swallow him whole and to _not_ talk about this right now. Luke doesn't catch this, however, so he shrugs, "I don't know. Whatever Michael likes, I suppose."

Merlin.

"Oh, and what is it that you'd like to do, Michael?" Calum urges on.

Luke bites his lip and Michael gulps loudly, probably loud enough for everyone to hear so he avoids their eyes and shoves a muffin into his mouth before saying, "Gotta go," and runs out of the Great Hall before he has a fucking anxiety attack. Merlin, what would he wear? Should he bring a gift before he lets Luke fuck him? _'Here, a box of chocolates. Please accept this gift before you kindly plow into my arsehole.'_

Michael groans loudly as he runs down the stairs into the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. It's not long until he hears Luke's voice call after him, "Michael, hey, wait up!"

'That big oaf,' Michael thinks. Luke comes running down the stairs and pants, trying to catch his breath as he attempts to speak, but it all comes out as breathy nonsense. Michael steps forward and takes Luke's hands, "Breathe first, idiot."

Luke smiles at Michael as he takes a deep breath, "Why'd you leave so suddenly?"

Michael shrugs, avoiding his eyes. _'Because the thought of meeting your sexual expectations literally scares the living hell out of me, also I don't even know how big your cock is,'_ he thinks, but decides to say, "I was tired."

Luke doesn't believe a word he says, "Can we talk?" Luke asks, and Michael turns pale and nerves take over his body. Luke sees this, so he rubs a comforting hand along his arm, "It's nothing bad."

Michael gives in like he always does and nods, "Fine."

"Not here though." Luke says, and holds out his hand for Michael to take, and Michael does. Luke guides them outside of the castle and just beside the lake. The sun is starting to set and the sky is painted with pastel pinks and burnt orange. It's Michael's favorite part of the day. Luke sits down on the grass and pats the ground next to him, and Michael hesitantly does so. Luke pulls his knees up to his chest and picks at the grass beneath them, "You wanna talk about anything?"

"You're the one who pulled us out here." Michael says.

Luke frowns, "Is this about what Ashton and Calum have been saying? About sex?" Michael feels his whole face heat up in an instant, of course Luke would know. He knows Michael more than he knows himself. Luke notices how uneasy Michael is all of the sudden and sighs, "I'm not pressuring you into it, and I can talk to them to stop it."

"But-but," Michael is quick to say, and then when Luke stops talking to let Michael do so instead, he doesn't know what to say. So instead he groans loudly and shoves his face in his hands.

"You can tell me anything." Luke says softly, placing a comforting hand on Michael's back, "If you're not ready, that's fine. I know Valentines Day is coming up and the pressure is on, but you and I, we don't have to-"

"I want to, Merlin, I want to." Michael blurts, regretting it as he says it.

Luke's blinks. "Oh."

"I just — I don't know how — I want to—“

"We can take it slow, right? I want it too, you know. Again, we don't have to." Luke says.

"Yeah, yeah," Michael nods, licking his lips, "I've just never. . ."

"Me neither." Luke says.

The corner of Michael's mouth curls up just a little bit, seeing how understanding his boyfriend is. Of course he is. "So. . ." Michael says.

"Tonight. Tonight let's just. . . We can start with handjobs or something? And then go from there? And whenever you feel like it, we can. . . You know. . . Go all the way." Luke suggests.

"Tonight. Yeah." Michael nods.

"Okay." Luke says.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes and Michael starts to understand what it means when people make fun of two virgins, because this is awkward.

"Meet me in the showers. Half past midnight?" Luke asks, and Michael nods. Luke sighs, "Hey, look at me." Michael does. Luke smiles at him, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Don't feel pressured to."

"For fucks sake, Luke! I want to have sex with you!" Michael groans, and Luke blinks. Michael feels like he could shrivel up.

"Okay. Come on, let me take you to your dorm like the gentlemen I am." Luke says, standing up and offering a hand to Michael. Michael takes it and scowls.

"Honestly." Michael grumbles.

-

Merlin.

Michael's stomach feels like it's doing backflips. He's walking to the boy's shower rooms at twelve-twenty, earlier to be sure he's the first one so that he can have time to freak the fuck out by himself for a moment.

It's just Luke.

It's just sex.

It's just sex with Luke.

_Merlin._

He opens the door and enters, looking both ways to make sure no one is there. He hears no showers going off, so he must be safe to mutter profanities to himself and pace back and forth for a bit. He's overthinking this, really. Luke would understand if Michael has any problem with this, not that he does, but _if_ he does. Michael feels like he's going mad. Calum has called Michael a prude a few times for not taking part in their sexual conversations, and Michael just waved him off because that's just Calum. But oh dear, he's starting to see where he's coming at.

Suddenly the door opens and reveals Luke, his beloved Luke in his pajamas and his hair messy in all different directions. Michael stands still and fumbles with his fingers as Luke casts a protective charm on the door before shoving his wand intohis pajama bottoms. He looks at Michael and offers him a tired smile, genuine and so _Luke._

He starts to walk toward Michael, and Michael takes an involuntary step back. That's when Luke stops stalking toward him and instead leaves a large gap between them, "Michael?" he asks first, and Michael lowers his eyes.

"Sorry." Michael says.

Luke blinks. "Hey, if you don't want to do this. . ."

"I do." Michael says, determined. He ignores the stupid voice in his head telling him he's going to mess up, but Michael shakes his head wildly for a second and Luke gives him a look as if he's crazy.

"Hey," Luke says again and takes a careful step closer. He looks for any sign of red flags, but since there's none, he takes another step, "I'm nervous too. And we're not even doing the real thing."

"But you've got nothing to worry about." Michael mumbles.

Luke furrows his brows, "Wh—. . . Nothing to worry about? Michael, you haven't got anything to worry about either. It's just us. It's just me." Michael looks guilty and nervous, and that's what makes it click for Luke, "Wait. . . Michael, you think you need to impress me?"

Michael sighs and runs his hands over his face, "Yeah, cause Calum and Ashton do all this shit and they both seem super happy and half of the stuff that they do has never even popped up in my mind. Like. . . Snowballing?"

"Because they're crazy tossers, Michael!" Luke chuckles, "They have probably done every crazy thing that exists. They're just. . . overly-horny, Michael. And they don't need to pressure you into thinking you could do all those things too. You're you and no matter what you do to. . . get me off. . . I'm happy with it. Hell, if we grow old until we're one-hundred-and-fifty and we still have the same old regular sex, I'd be so happy just because it's with you."

Michael doesn't realize his mouth is open until he goes to say something, but words don't come out. So instead, he launches himself toward Luke, and attaches his lips with his. Luckily Luke catches him, but his back slams into the wall and he's too in-the-moment to care, because he winces for a second but melts into Michael's kiss. Michael wraps his legs around Luke's hips and deepens the kiss, Luke's knees start to feel wobbly as he guides them carefully to one of the showers.

"Mikey," Luke murmurs against his lips, and Michael hops off his body to close the curtain. They're both enclosed in the tiny space and are panting from their heated makeout session, the awkward tension thickens slowly. Luke bites his reddened lip and Michael fumbles with the collar of his sleeve.

"Um. . ." Michael starts, gesturing between each other, "Our clothes. . ."

"Right, right." Luke says quickly, and he begins to undo the buttons of his top. Michael watches closely, too dazed in seeing Luke's chest starting to get exposed, he snaps out of it when he feels his dick twitch in his pants.

Fuck, Luke is gonna see Michael's dick.

Michael can feel his face heat up as he looks away and focuses on the glistening of the tile walls rather than his boyfriend undressing right in front of him. "If you're not comfortable, you can just take off your trousers. I can just. . . Dip my hand in your underwear."

Michael's breathing hitches and he finds himself looking back at Luke, who is in just his undergarments. His jaw drops when he sees the tent in his boyfriend's boxers. He has seen Luke this exposed before, after the Yule Ball last semester when he borrowed Luke's pajamas, also where they caught Calum and Ashton having their first shag. But back to the moment, holy fuck, Luke is huge.

Michael feels his world spin when Luke palms himself through his boxers and reaches his other hand out to caress Michael's cheek. He can really sense how hard he's blushing from how cold Luke's hand feels. "You okay?"

Michael nods and gulps, melting into Luke's touch. Luke steps forward and tugs Michael closer to him so that their chests are pressed up against each other and Michael closes his eyes when he feels his own erection pressed up against Luke's. When Luke bucks his hips forward a little, Michael lets out an embarrassing mewl that has his own eyes widening and his hands coming up to cover his mouth. Luke shakes his head at this and smiles, "Don't cover your mouth. That was really cute. Hot, even."

Michael doesn't realize he was holding his breath until he lets out a long sigh, and he nods, resting his forehead against Luke's shoulder, "Do it again." Michael mumbles.

And Luke does. He bucks his hips up a little bit and it drives Michael crazy. He whimpers softly and wraps his arms around Luke's neck until he stands on his toes and lets his lips meet Luke's. They kiss softly, slowly, delicately. Even with the fragile way they kiss each other, it's so dirty, because Luke starts to trail one of his hands down Michael's front until it lands just above his belly button, "Can I touch you?"

Michael nods lazily, leaving soft pecks at the corner of Luke's mouth before bringing his lips back onto Luke's. Luke starts to dip his hand under Michael's trousers, palming his dick through his underwear gently, stroking up and down his shaft. Michael shivers under him and breaks their kiss, leaning his forehead against Luke's shoulder. He lets out a breathy sound, accompanied by his toes curling beneath them. Michael shivers when Luke dips his fingers beneath Michael's waistband, the elastic material pressing against the curve of Michael's arse as cold air reaches his cock.

"You sure?" Luke whispers.

Michael isn't in the right state of mind to respond, so he nods again and nuzzles his nose against Luke's neck. Oh boy, when Luke wraps his hand around Michael's cock, he lets out a whimper and a few bolts of shaky movements hit him.

_Holy shit, Luke is touching his prick._

Michael trembles when Luke twists his hand in a certain way that has a moan escape Michael's lips. Michael feels his face burn up but he's too aroused to even care.

"You sound so beautiful like this." Luke says hoarsely. He strokes at a rhythm and brushes his thumb over the tip of Michael's cock, "I wanna learn every little thing you love. I wanna know what turns you on the most, what you like and what you dislike,"

This has Michael's knees weak and he has to practically lean against the tile wall to keep himself stable, "I'm not gonna last longer—fuck. Shit."

Luke smiles and presses soft kisses to Michael's face, "Come for me."

And that just about does it, and Michael is coming in his trousers, moaning and throwing his head back against the wall. Seconds later he feels Luke pull his hand out of his pants and sees it coated with spurts of white. The sight makes Michael groan and his cheeks heat an unimaginable temperature. But he can't rest for long because he watches Luke palm himself through his own boxers. Michael gulps takes a deep breath before reaching forward and tugging Luke closer to him, "Let me."

"Are you sure?" Luke asks with half-lidded eyes.

Michael nods and slips his thumbs under Luke's waistband before slowly pulling the piece of clothing down. It slides off the slope of Luke's arse and soon his cock swings free and it slaps against Luke's stomach.

Luke groans and tilts his head back. The nerves come back to Michael's stomach. Luke is huge, and the tip of his head is a raging red. Michael doesn't realize he's staring until Luke reaches out and tilts up Michael's chin so he's looking at Luke now.

Luke gives Michael a soft smile and presses a kiss to his lips, "It's just like wanking," he says, then dips his hand down and tugs at his own cock. He moans softly and rubs his nose against Michael's.

Fuck, Michael is such a virgin. He rarely wanks, what kind of teenager does that make him? The last time he wanked was in January when Luke accidentally rut against him while making out and he embarrassingly scrambled off of him and told him he was tired, and when Luke left his dorm, he cast a shitload of protective spells around his curtains and wanked.

His experience is lacking greatly.

Michael gives Luke an embarrassing look and shifts a bit, looking down at the challenge he has to face. The hot, hard, red challenge.

"Baby," Luke says, breaking Michael out of his thoughts, "You don't have to."

There's worry in his voice, and Michael is quick to shake his head, "N-no, I'm just. . . I want to. . . I'm just... I've never. . . I don't have enough. . . experience."

Luke looks stunned, but he smiles and snickers fondly, "I'll guide you then," he reaches out and grasps Michael's hand, slowly guiding it to his cock, "You've wanked before, haven't you?" he asks, nudging Michael's hand to his cock, and when Michael slowly wraps his hand around Luke, he lets out a groan, "Yeah, just like that, Michael," closing his eyes, Luke rocks his hips back in forth a few times in Michael's steady hand, and Michael is shocked at what he's doing to Luke, "Just move your hand like you do with yourself. You know that feeling with every stroke? That's what you'll be doing to me."

Michael starts to pant even though he's the one who already came. It's so simple, Luke just tells him to stroke, so he does. With slow movements, he squeezes Luke's cock gently and moves it up and down his shaft and watches Luke fall apart over him.

He's nodding helplessly and panting wildly, "Yeah. Merlin, feels good, Mikey." he gasps, and Michael swallows his moan when he attaches their lips. Their lips don't get as much movement cause Luke is just breathing, moaning, gasping. It motivates Michael to speed up his hand.

There comes a point where Michael twists his fingers over the head of Luke's cock, and the said-boy gasps and groans, "Fuck, do that again. Whatever you just did," and Michael does, and he watches Luke crumble to pieces by the simple movement.

Luke throws his head back and parts his lips, giving Michael a lewd display of his boyfriend in his most vulnerable state, "Fucking hell. Just like that, baby."

Michael bites back his own moan when he feels himself getting hard again and focuses his attention back onto the boy in front of him, speeding up his strokes and making sure to thumb his slit once more.

Luke lifts his head back up, his eyes half-closed as his gaze meets Michael's. Just then, Michael gives Luke's balls an experimental squeeze and gets a loud moan in return. "Michael, I'm nearly there."

Michael continues his movements and soon Luke is spilling over his hand with the cry of his name, and his face buries in Michael's shoulder as the aftershocks of his orgasm hit him.

The two are left there panting and Luke gathers the strength to stand up straight and wrap his arms around Michael to bring him in for a kiss. Michael, however, doesn't have the energy to kiss back because his mind is going a thousand miles per hour because he just gave and received a handjob from Luke bloody Hemmings.

Luke leaves a peck to Michael's lips and smiles down at him, "You're bloody amazing, you know that?" Michael shrugs shyly and Luke laughs. Luke is left there smiling, dazed and he nudges Michael's arm, "What'd you think?" Michael shrugs again, and Luke drones at his response. He picks up his neglected wand on the ground and murmurs a cleaning charm over the both of them, "Come on."

Michael's cheeks burn up when Luke starts to put his clothes back on and in the process, hands Michael back his articles of clothing, "I could go again."

Luke pauses his actions and pulls back the shirt he's about to hand to Michael, and replaces his dazed expression with a devilish one, smirking and full of ideas. "Well in that case, shall we?"

-

Calum passes the Firewhiskey to Ashton, who takes a long swig before passing it down to Michael.

Calum burps and waves a lazy hand around as he speaks, "I just don't. . . get her, you know? She assigned that bloody essay a day before the sodding exam. Transfiguation can suck my—“

"You shouldn't be here drinking if the exam is tomorrow then, should you?" Ashton points out, and Calum argues with incoherent words.

The taste of the whiskey burns Michael's throat when he gives it to Luke, who takes it down like a champion. He holds onto the bottle for a little longer as he slings an arm around Michael's shoulder, giving him a drunken smile. He leans over and places a sloppy, wet kiss to Michael's cheek and the said-boy giggles and takes the whiskey back.

"Oh, get a room. Bloody goons." Calum mutters, snatching the Firewhiskey back and taking a swig. Ashton pats Calum's back lamely.

Luke leans in, hot breath against Michael's ear, "Should we follow their advice?"

"Absolutely." Michael replies, and they're both standing up, wobbly and all, to Luke's dorm.

They giggle and cackle on their way there, holding each other close as Luke whispers dirty things into Michael's ear, and in response, Michael's drunken self just throws his head back and moans. It's not like the two can think anything of it, they're just simply drunken lovers that are up to no good.

Making their way into Luke's dorm, it's empty, seeing it's a Saturday night and all his classmates are probably out at Hogsmeade. Still, even when Michael lays spread out onto Luke's bed, Luke pulls around the curtains and casts numerous protective charms, fails a few times but soon manages, and then crawls atop of Michael and leaving sloppy kisses along his mouth, cheek, jaw, anywhere that exposes his skin

Michael lets, him, tangling his fingers into his hair and arching his back when he knows Luke will leave a mark for everyone to see.

Michael gasps when Luke ruts against Michael's crotch, his leg between Michael's. The said-boy pushes Luke up, leaving Luke with furrowed brows and the fear that he's done something wrong, but instead Michael twists them around so he's straddling the taller boy and hungrily attacks him with another sloppy kiss.

Michael figures his confidence comes from the whiskey, cause there's no way in hell he'd been able to do this when he's sober. He pushes all his worries aside and just focuses on the boy beneath him, and he smiles under the kiss as he mumbles, "I wanna try something."

Luke tries to pull away from the kiss but Michael is quick to reattach them, so he murmurs, "What's that?"

Michael pulls away and smiles down at him, toothy and confident, "'M gonna suck your cock."

The words that fall out of Michael's mouth makes Luke flush and sober up instantly, “M-Michael, u-um. . ."

Michael shushes Luke with a small giggle as he dips lower and lower down Luke's body, "Just let it happen."

Luke, however, sits up and shakes his head, "You're drunk. I—I mean. . . I'm drunk too, but I just think maybe we should do this when. . . we both know we'll remember it in the morning."

Luke's words makes Michael frown, and soon the frown is replaced with a pout, then an actual look of sadness.

It breaks Luke's heart so he reaches forward, but Michael shakes his head violently and crosses his arms, "What kind of teenage boy declines a blowjob?"

"Me, apparently," Luke says sheepishly, "but only tonight, when you're drunk off your ass."

Luke swears he hears Michael sniffle, "This is the part when you tell me you're breaking up with me."

Raising his eyebrows, Luke stares at his boyfriend disbelievingly. Michael is drunk, he thinks. Luke offers Michael a soft, comforting smile as he rubs his hand along Michael's arm, "I'm not gonna do that. Here, lay down. I'll be right here next to you."

"Promise?" Michael whimpers like a child. He obediently lays down and lets Luke tuck him under the covers before sliding in himself.

Michael only makes a tired muffled sound before he drifts off into deep sleep.

-

"What happened last night? Why am I in your bed?" Michael asks in a groggily tone. His arm is wrapped around Luke's torso and Luke threads his fingers through Michael's hair.

"That's exactly why I didn't let you give me a blowjob. You wouldn't remember it in the morning." Luke says bluntly. Michael's face goes tomato red and he scrambles off of Luke and sits up.

The curtains are closed around them and from the looks of the magic radiating off of them, there's some long-lasting protective charms surrounding them as well.

“I — I what?" Michael asks, unable to look at Luke in the eyes. Luke shrugs helplessly and smiles meekly. Michael sits up straighter and lets his eyes linger on the bedsheets a moment longer, "Well. . . We're not drunk right now, are we?"

"Drunk, no. Hungover, yes," Luke snickers. He stops laughing for a second and narrows his eyes at Michael, "What are you up to?" Michael doesn't say anything as he shyly straddles Luke's legs and runs his hands up and down his torso. Luke sees stars, "Michael, you don't have to."

"It was my idea in the first place." Michael murmurs, slowly bringing his hand down to his boyfriend's trousers.

Luke gapes. "Yeah, when you were drunk."

"M'not drunk now. Let me finish what I started. I want to, after all." Michael assures, before dipping his hand down Luke's pants and getting a hold of his hard prick. Luke's breathing hitches when Michael goes to pull down his pants, his boxers coming with so they're pooled at his ankles.

"Michael. . ." Luke says.

"Do you want this or not?"

Luke sucks in a breath when Michael starts to stroke his dick, “Y-yeah."

"Then shut up." Michael huffs, kissing his way down Luke's body and eventually coming at eye level with his cock. He shoots Luke a determined look before licking at the head shyly, earning a muffled groan from Luke. He has his arm over his mouth and he's looking dazed at the ceiling above them. Michael stops his actions and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking lazily, "I didn't mean shut up completely. You can. . . make noises."

"Please tell me you cast Muffliato." Luke asks in a shaky tone.

Michael blushes deeply and reaches for his wand that's laying next to Luke. He mumbles the charm and throws the wand back in place. Luke is looking at him now, watching for his next move.

Michael takes this as an 'OK' and wraps his lips around his the head while his hand pumps at the base of Luke's prick. Luke is biting his lip and holding back a noise that's building up in the back of his throat because fuck, when Michael takes his time, it drives Luke nuts. He doesn't realize he bucked his hips up and Michael goes deeper, gagging slightly, "Fuck sorry."

Michael pulls off and kisses the sides, mumbling, "You surprised me, s'all." He kisses up and down his shaft before lowering his head deeper, deeper, deeper, until his nose is buried in the soft blond curls at Luke's base. Luke's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight and the feeling of Michael working his sinful tongue wherever he can get it.

"Merlin," Luke moans, burying his hands in Michael's hair. He tugs on the strands and Michael hums softly, the vibrations sending shivers throughout Luke's body.

When Michael starts to suck on his prick at a rhythmic pace, Luke is biting his lip hard and trying his hardest not to buck forward. Luckily Michael senses this and places his hands on Luke's hips to keep him from doing so. Michael pulls off and licks a strip alongside his cock, meeting eyes with Luke.

When Michael is in such a lewd position, looking up at Luke with the same eyes that held coldness toward Luke a period of time before their relationship, it makes Luke groan and grin like a fool, a tingly warmness building up in his gut.

"Come for me, Luke." Michael says, voice croaky. He kisses at Luke's head before pulling it into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the slit.

"Michael," Luke moans, arching his back and letting his orgasm take over him. Michael keeps his mouth over his prick, taking in the warm, wet substance filling his mouth in fast spurts. Michael pulls his mouth off and swallows what he can, leaving a trail of evidence along his chin. He gives Luke's cock one last kiss on the head before crawling up to meet Luke's face.

Luke is quick to tug Michael by the collar and kiss him, not caring about the taste of himself on his tongue. Michael responds with a quiet moan, pulling away and kissing along Luke's neck.

"You're brilliant." Luke sighs, out of breath. He reaches down to squeeze Michael's arse before moving his hand between them and unbuttoning Michael's trousers.

"I'm not gonna last." Michael whispers, biting the skin above Luke's collarbone, "Touch me, Luke."

Luke is breathless when he strokes Michael once, twice, and he's coming all over their stomachs. The tremor of his body and the soft moans as he collapses onto Luke could possibly make him hard again, but the thought rushes away when Michael nuzzles his nose into the crook of Luke's neck, impossibly adorable.

"Was I good?" he asks, and Luke rolls his eyes.

"How could that not be? Fuck, I'm gonna be feeling that all day." Luke says, pulling his wand out from under his pillow and casting a cleaning charm over the both of them. He sighs contently and kisses the top of Michael's head.

Michael suddenly sits up on an elbow, still laying over Luke, "You excited for your Quidditch match today?"

Luke smiles and runs a hand through Michael's hair, "We're gonna kick Slytherin's ass."

Michael rolls his eyes and flops back down next to Luke, eyeing his boyfriend's flaccid cock before pulling up his trousers, "Bartel is a good seeker. You're no match for him, I'm sure."

Luke scoffs, "Demsey? That kid didn't even catch the snitch against the Hufflepuffs."

"That was one game. Besides, his father in League." Michael points out.

"If you like him so much, why don't you date him?" Michael frowns. "Kidding."

"Right." Michael huffs, sitting up and opening the curtains. Luke scrambles up and sits on the edge of the bed as he watches Michael take his wand and slide it up his sleeve.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Luke asks.

Before Michael heads out of the room, he looks at Luke over his shoulder and shoots him a teasing glare, "I don't know. Win the game and maybe I won't talk so highly about Bartel. I might even throw in a bonus prize."

Luke's cock twitches as he watches Michael's retreat from the room.

-

"Fuck, I can't believe Hemmings is gonna win again."

"I know. What a fucking prat.”

"COME ON, BARTEL! YOU GOT HIM!"

Michael tries to stifle a smile as he watches his boyfriend soar through the pitch and chase the snitch. The Slytherins around him groan when Luke passes up Bartel Demsey, following the gold glint with such determination. Michael leans forward against the railing with suspense as he watches Luke reach his arms out toward the snitch, only centimeters away from his gloved fingertips.

Demsey is a hair behind him, visibly frustrated with himself for not noticing the snitch sooner.

"Shit." a Slytherin next to Michael says, seconds before the band starts playing and the crowd is cheering, and the announcer shouts, "Gryffindor has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Michael hides his grin under the sleeves of his robes, while the rest of the Slytherins around him are groaning and shooting verbal curses in Gryffindor's direction.

Luke lands safely onto the ground, holding out the snitch while the rest of his team joins him, hoisting him up onto their shoulders and clasping him on the back. Those in the stands are chanting Luke's name and some have already headed back to the Common Room to celebrate.

Michael smiles at the sight and catches Luke frantically looking around the stands before he successfully spots Michael, and sends him a victorious wink. Michael's knees go weak.

-

"Told you." Luke murmurs against Michael's lips.

"Mmm," Michael agrees stubbornly, too wrapped up in the kiss that he forgets really what they're talking about.

"Bloody hell! When will you come over here and have a drink with us?" Hans groans. He's holding up a shot of Firewhiskey.

Luke presses a chaste kiss to Michael's lips and shoots the team captain a grin, "After I'm done giving Michael my utmost attention, thank you very much."

Michael rolls his eyes and releases Luke from his grip. He whines in protest but Michael smacks his arse teasingly, "Go celebrate," he snickers, and with low voice to his ear, "Come to the dungeons at eleven to claim your prize."

That leaves Luke nodding eagerly, flush on his cheeks before joining the rest of the Gryffindors with shot glasses in hand.

-

Michael doesn't know what he's doing at this point. He asks Luke to meet him at the dungeons at eleven. . . and then what? Exchange blowjobs and then call it a night? Michael treated this like it was going to be a big deal, and maybe Luke expected it to be too, so Michael sits against the dungeon walls at ten-thirty biting his nails nervously.

Knowing Luke, the git arrives early. He has a shy smile on his face, a look he only makes when he’s nervous. Why on Earth is he nervous? Has he met Michael?

“Hey.” Luke says. He stops in front of his boyfriend and holds out his hand.

Michael looks at it and tries to plaster the most forced, sexy smile of his entire existence. He accepts the hand and stumbles as he gets up, even though he’s being supported by Luke. “Are you okay?”

“Of c-course.” Michael stammers, his smile turning into something almost painful, far from sexy.

Luke frowns. “Michael.”

“I said I’m fine! Let’s—let’s. . .” Michael says, squeezing Luke’s hand repeatedly, obviously on edge.

Luke sighs and lets go of Michael’s hand, and Michael deflates completely. He expects the worst out of this; Luke yelling at him, telling him he’s over the waiting game, Luke expressing how unsatisfying Michael has been making him over the past few days, or even breaking up with him before spitting a hex to his face.

But then he relaxes slightly, watching as worry is stitched between Luke’s brows, because how could he be so foolish? This is Luke he’s talking about. Luke is a softie. A cocky, arrogant, beautiful boy that Michael adores so much, and he knows for a fact that he feels the same way. So when Luke places his hands on either side of Michael’s face, he leans into his touch and lets his eyes fall shut.

“Let’s go to the kitchens and grab some desserts.”

Oh. Michael wasn’t expecting that, however.

Michael opens his eyes and gapes at him, “What?”

Luke moves his thumbs along Michael’s cheekbones, “It’s the best way to celebrate my victory, isn’t it? Let’s go fast before a teacher sees us.”

So Michael finds himself being dragged down the hallway until they stop in front of a painting. Luke tickles the pear, and the painting opens up to reveal a narrow hallway filled with a tempting smell. Luke sends him a small smile before dragging him further into the kitchen. House elves are working, cleaning dishes and baking food that looks to be for tomorrow’s dessert. One house elf’s eyes widen from the sight of them.

“Mister Hemmings and his friend! Fifi is delighted to see you at this hour!”

“Hullo, Fifi.” Luke says with a smile.

Michael looks between him and the house elf. Her ears are droopy and the pillowcase she’s wearing has a few stains on the front, some fresh, indicating she was probably baking before they came in.

“How may we assist you, Mister Hemmings?” she asks, gesturing to the other elves behind her who work vigorously.

Luke squeezes Michael’s hand as he speaks, “Have you got any treacle tart? Or those cauldron cakes you baked up last time?”

“Anything for you, Mister Hemmings! Please make yourself at home while Fifi serves Mister Hemmings and his friend with her utmost respect!” She hurriedly Disapperates somewhere, leaving Michael furrowing his brows at the commotion around him.

Elves squeal shyly when they turn around to meet either of their eyes, only to quickly turn away and bash their heads on a stray pan after apologizing to them for something they’ve done.

“Sit, Michael.” Luke says softly, gesturing to a small table that was magically conjured for the both of them. Michael does, still taking in his surroundings.

“How often do you come here?”

“When there’s something on my mind.”

Michael feels kind of hurt by that, since Luke can come to him with anything. But then again, Michael needs his alone time too. He can’t blame Luke for wanting some of his own.

“Is there something on your mind now?” Michael asks shyly.

Luke gives Michael a soft smile, “I guess you could say that.”

Michael shifts in his seat. _It’s him, isn’t it?_ “It’s me, isn’t it?” he blurts out.

Luke frowns and Michael’s breathing hitches. Luke's features soften when he sees how distressed Michael looks. "You can't possibly believe the way I think of you is negative?"

It's not really a question, more of a statement. "Er. . . yes?" Michael answers

Luke sighs and shakes his head fondly, "No. Never." He reaches across the table to take one of Michael's hands in his, stroking his knuckles with his thumb gently. "Only good things. Good things and nervous things."

"Nervous things?" Michael mumbles, eyes trained on their hands.

"Like," Luke says in an exasperated breath. He takes a few beats before continuing, "Like 'I like Michael a lot and he makes me happy, but how long will it be until he gets tired of me?' Stuff like that."

Michael curls his lip involuntarily and tugs his hand back from Luke's grip, "You've got the impression that I'd throw you away like an old rag, only to go out and buy another."

Luke shuts his eyes tightly and rubs at his forehead, "No, no. That's. . . That's not what I meant, Michael."

Michael huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow, waiting.

"I meant. . . I'm-I'm. . . Merlin, don't make me say it." Luke mutters.

"Say it." Michael challenges, voice haughty.

"Don't call me a Hufflepuff for this." Luke says.

"You're a Hufflepuff."

Luke groans and smiles fondly behind his hands. He trains his smile back to a serious expression before speaking, "I meant. . . I'm helplessly mad for you and I'm afraid of fucking things up. I-I worry about driving you away from me."

Michael frowns and looks down at the table where their hands were joined, "Bugger. You are a Hufflepuff."

Luke reaches his hand out again, ignoring Michael's comment. "I ponder a lot about you. Us. Only the good things and the nervous things. I come here usually to worry about. . . Er. . . What to get you in Hogsmeade when we go, Potions essays, Quiddich practice." Michael finally reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Luke's. The blond lets out a relieved breath, before continuing, "My Crup."

Michael snorts. "Your Crup?"

"Yeah. Wondering if he's holding up all right at home while I'm away." Luke says sheepishly.

Michael stares at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Before he can reply, the house elves place freshly baked Cauldron Cakes and Treacle Tart in front of them.

-

"No bloody way!"

"Your sister sent that to you?"

"That's kinda. . . hot?"

"It's embarrassing is what it is."

Michael walks into the Gryffindor Common Room, furrowing his brows when he sees Luke, Calum, Ashton and a boy named Emmitt all crowding over something in the middle of their circle. Calum looks up from what they're all huddling over and cackles at Michael before nudging Luke. Luke looks up and his eyes widen and his face flushes deeply.

"Mi-Mi-" Luke stutters.

"Michael! Come join us!" Calum says, still sniggering.

Michael hesitantly walks over and squints at what they're looking at. The cover of the magazine reads Lustful Wizards, and under the title is a very naked wizard with a sock over his manhood, winking at the camera. Michael feels himself getting red as well.

"What. . ." Michael mumbles.

"Calum's sister owled this to him for Valentines Day. Says 'he's gonna need it.'" Emmitt supplies, and he breaks down into a fit of laughter after his finishes.

Ashton snatches the magazine and flips through the pages, lower lip jutting out in concentration. Then he throws it back at Calum with a huff, "We've already done all this! What does she think we are? Vanilla?"

Calum laughs and wraps an arm around Ashton, "Yeah, I'm a bit disappointed. Could've found some new stuff to do."

"You guys are insane." says Luke, avoiding eyes with everyone.

Calum gasps, feigning hurt, "And you've never tied Michael up to the bedposts 'n fucked him senseless? Or dripped hot candle wax all over his leaking-"

"Merlin fuck, Calum!" Luke shrieks, wrapping a protective arm around Michael's waist. He looks up at his face only to find Michael as red as a tomato, eyes focused on the moving image the magazine presents before him. There's a wizard laying on a bed with his legs propped up on another wizard's shoulders, who is occupied shoving his fingers up the other man's arse. The man on the receiving end looks like he's in ecstasy.

"What have you guys done anyway?" Ashton asks, picking at a loose thread on his trousers.

Luke feels himself flushing again, "Er. . . That's none of your business."

"Oi, Michael!" says Calum. Michael tears his eyes away from the magazine and to his friend's face, "You 'aven't said much. Just how boring is your sex?"

"Calum." Ashton hisses.

"Oh, fuck you." Luke spits, standing up. He tugs Michael up with him. "Come on, Michael. They're not worth our time right now."

Michael stumbles a bit as he's hoisted up by Luke and follows him toward the dormitories. Calum wolf whistles at them and then winces when they hear Ashton smack him. "You guys can have the magazine. If it's useful to you."

"We don't need a fucking magazine to guide us." Luke snaps before opening the door to his dorms. He slams the door shut when they both make it inside. He leans against the door and rubs his hands over his face, groaning. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Michael."

Michael shrugs and sits on Luke's bed, "S'fine."

Luke tentatively sits next to Michael and kisses his cheek, "What's the matter?"

Michael chews on his lip nervously and looks down at the wringing hands in his lap. "I-I um. . . The magazine. . ."

"Yeah, I know it was embarrassing. I told them to lay off on the comments about us and still they didn't listen." Luke supplies.

"No. . . Um. . ." Michael mumbles, averting his eyes. "I-I want. . . what I saw."

Oh. He did not expect that coming from Michael. Sassy, snarky, but. . . _timid_ Michael. Luke feels himself starting to sweat. "Okay. What did you see?"

"T-there was. . . A wizard. . . And another wizard." Michael explains softly.

"Naturally." Luke butts in, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael offers him a shaky smile before continuing, "The wizard was. . . Putting his fingers. . . up. . ."

"You want me to. . . to you?" Luke asks, inching his hand toward Michael's. His pinky traces along Michael's before overlapping his hand over his.

Michael's cheeks are flushed and he nods hesitantly. "If you want to, that is."

Luke swallows and nods, "Anything you want." he looks around the room helplessly before fumbling for his wand in his robes. He casts a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm for good measure. "All right."

Luke turns toward Michael again and the boy is biting his lower lip, slipping off his robes and letting them fall around his hips. He's left in just his school vest, tie, undershirt and trousers. The thought of what they're about to do fuels Luke, and he leans over to capture Michael in a heated kiss. Michael hums and slips his hands in Luke's hair, tugging on it gently. Luke moves him back onto the bed, where he climbs over Michael to kiss him everywhere.

"Luke. . ." Michael murmurs, tugging at Luke's robes.

Luke sits up on his knees and shrugs the heavy clothing off, taking his shirt with it. He eyes Michael laying there, hair messy, pupil dilated, cheeks red and marks on his neck. He groans loudly before kissing the forming bruises on his neck as he works his vest off.

Once they're both left in their pants, Luke grinds his hard on against Michael's letting out a breathy moan as he does so. "Michael," Luke groans, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Get on with it." Michael hisses, shoving his pants down and exposing his bare lower half. Luke moans from the sight of Michael presenting himself.

Luke takes Michael's cock in hand and pumps it a few times, earning whimpers from Michael. "Tell me."

"W-what?" Michael pants.

"Tell me what to do." Luke says huskily, not slowing down his movements.

Michael arches his back when Luke rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock. He steals a kiss from Luke before propping his legs onto Luke's shoulders, just like the picture. Luke's eyes widen and his movements become sloppy. "Put. . . put them. . ."

Luke stops his hand from moving on his boyfriend's leaking cock to turn his attention toward the furled skin underneath. His breathing hitches and his own cock twitches from the sight of Michael's winking hole. "How many?"

"T-the picture had three. . . but put one in first." Michael says, jerking his hips up involuntarily. "Please." he whimpers.

"Yeah. . . yeah, okay." Luke breathes, circling Michael's hole with his finger, the skin eagerly throbbing under his touch. Hesitantly, Luke pushes his finger in through the tight muscle, and Michael starts suddenly. Luke looks up in alarm and sees Michael's facial expression. He can't tell if it's pleasure or pain. "Are you all right?"

Michael's face twists up in some kind of way, "It's fine, I think. . . go slower?"

Luke nods and pushes his finger in slowly, pulling out slightly before letting more of his digit slide in. God, It's tight. He can't imagine how he'll fit his prick inside, let alone how compact it feels around one finger. Michael is panting above him, but his facial expression remains twisted. "Michael?"

"It-It'll get better." Michael assures him, then winces loudly when Luke pushes in slightly farther.

"It's not good?" Luke asks, worried. He looks down to see that Michael's erection has wilted significantly.

"I think we're doing it wrong. It. . . I doubt anyone would want to go through this." Michael explains, and he yelps loudly when Luke starts to pull out--not slowly. "Fuck! Slow! Please!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Luke says frantically, pulling out slowly before the rest of his finger pops out dry. He glances down at Michael's hole, that's red inside the rim and probably sore. He looks up at Michael's face, which is flushed, but relief is painted across his expression. Luke crawls up and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's sides, placing apologetic kisses along his jaw. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Luke It's fine. We just. . . need guidance, is all." Michael says lamely, snuggling up to his side.

"What, guidance from Ashton and Calum? They'd tease us even more."

". . .Not exactly them."

-

The next day, Luke finds Calum and Ashton under a tree in the courtyard. He strides over to them and interrupts whatever argument they've got into now.

"Luke, to what do I owe the pleasure." Calum greets flatly, annoyance evident in his expression but not directed toward him.

"I need the bloody magazine." Luke admits irritably.

-

Michael flips through the magazine, feet in the air as he lay on his stomach. Luke is hovering next to him squinting at the pages. Michael lands on the page and shouts a triumph, "Aha!" he scans over the wording quickly, eyes widening as he goes. Then, out of nowhere, Luke receives a smack on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, ow, you bloody buffoon! We needed to add lube! _'Unlike the human vagina, the human anus does not self-lubricate, which in general we should all probably be thankful for. So you need to find a lubricant (or a spell) designed for anal sex and apply it so liberally. So if tried without it. . . Ouch!'_ Merlin's pants, we got it all wrong."

"Okay," Luke sighs, watching the explicit image loop, "Where the hell do we find lube?"

"Look, there's a spell here. Let's see. . ." Michael mumbles, taking out his wand, he follows the instructs as written, putting his hand under the wood and doing the incantation. Suddenly his palm is filled with an oily substance, and it drips down his hand and onto Luke's bedding. "Er. . ."

"That's. . . All right, okay. Yeah. Seems like it wouldn't hurt as bad with that."

Michael spells his hand clean turns over so he's on his back, "Do you maybe. . . want to try it?"

"Do you trust me?" Luke asks, smiling shyly.

"I don't know. Should I, oh so brave Gryffindor?" Michael teases, already taking off his clothing.

"Hold on." Luke says, looking around the room to make sure no one is around before spelling the curtains shut and mumbling quick silencing and protective charms. His eyes rake over Michael's almost exposed body and nods. "Continue."

Michael snorts and stretches his arms out, "Come here, you git."

Luke does. He lets himself flop over Michael and places kisses all over his face before finally settling onto his lips. Michael hums appreciatively and wraps his hands around Luke's neck, slowly moving his hands down to massage Luke's shoulders as he prods his tongue into his mouth.

Moaning into his mouth, Luke pulls away with heavy lidded eyes and begins stripping his own clothes. Once they're both back to where they started last time, Michael's legs dangling over Luke's shoulders and Luke, this time, with lubricated fingers, the tension hangs over them.

"So one finger, right?" Luke asks, stroking Michael's cock in one hand and rubbing his thumb over his fingers to warm up the liquid in the other.

Michael squirms underneath his touch and manages a nod, "Slowly."

"Slowly." Luke repeats, circling the hole and slowly pushing his finger in. He watches Michael's face closely, trying to find a reaction. His face twists up uncomfortably for a second and Luke starts, but then Michael's face begins to relax and he lets out a long stream of air. "Good?"

"Merlin, yes." Michael groans.

"Just Luke is fine."

In between a moan, Michael huffs, "Don't flatter yourself."

Luke smiles and places a kiss on the inside of Michael's thigh, working his finger in and out slowly as it willingly glides through his tight channel. Michael is making sounds of approval below him and then he places his hand over Luke's which lingers on his cock. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just. . . add another."

"Another finger?"

"No, another hippogriff. Yes, another bloody finger!" Michael pants.

Ignoring the jests, Luke slowly adds a second finger and watches Michael's reaction. The boy's face once again twists uncomfortably. "Babe?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." Michael grunts, his hole fluttering around Luke's fingers. Luke can feel his own hard on dragging against the bedding, aching to be touched. "Okay, move."

Luke moves his fingers slowly, thrusting in and out of Michael's arse. "You look so good like this."

Michael whimpers and reaches out to stroke his thumb along Luke's cheekbone. Luke leans in to the touch and pecks Michael's palm. "Oh, fuck" he moans, arching his back. "Faster."

Luke does what Michael says, and starts pumping his fingers in a steady rhythm, watching as Michael's mouth parts open, waiting for sound to come out, only a second later when he closes his eyes in bliss and drops his legs from Luke's shoulders to instead wrap them around his waist. Michael possessively wraps his arms around Luke's neck to pull him down for a kiss, grinding his hips to meet Luke's thrusts. "Merlin, baby." Luke says against his lips, where Michael only lets out a loud moan and attaches their lips again.

"Fucking faster, you idiot." Michael pants, and Luke starts thrusting his fingers in at a fast pace, jabbing the walls of Michael's channel and curling his fingers every now in then. Suddenly Michael's eyes pop open and his hold around Luke tightens. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy bloody hell, Merlin and Circe both!"

Luke stops suddenly in alarm, searching Michael's face for any signs of pain but all he sees is irritation stitched in his features, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it felt like ecstasy and paradise, you utter fucking twat! Why did you stop?" Michael demands.

"You-you said all those things-and I got scared-and-"

"Do it again! Whatever you did!" Luke feels around for a moment while he thrusts his fingers slowly, biting his lip in concentration before he feels a nub on the side of Michael's walls. Michael's eyes widen and he laughs wildly, kissing Luke all over, "Fuck yes!"

"Are you close?" Luke asks, prodding the nub at every thrust.

"At this-fuck!-rate? Merlin. . . Yes I'm bloody close!" Michael moans, and as if on cue, streaks of white paint his own stomach as he tremors violently, pulling Luke's mouth to his and kissing him sloppily. Pulling away and coming down from his high, Michael sighs contently and closes his eyes, "Okay, you can stop."

Luke slowly pulls his fingers out and Michael whines at the empty feeling. "God, I'm close."

Michael opens his eyes quickly and gasps, "You haven't finished!"

"No." Luke laughs softly, tugging at his own cock, "Won't last long, either."

"Move your hand." Michael murmurs, and Luke obeys, only to find Michael planting his mouth over the crown of Luke's cock without warning.

Luke hisses and digs his hands into Michael's hair, not even thinking about his lubed up fingers. "Merlin, fuck, Michael!" Luke comes with a shout, and Michael tries to swallow it all, but some of it trickles down his chin. Luke flops onto the bed, spent. "Jesus. . ." Luke mumbles.

The sensation of a cleaning charm washes over them and Luke looks up to see Michael placing his wand back down onto the foot of the bed. He smiles sheepishly at Luke before crawling over and snuggling close to him, "Was that good?"

"Fuck." Is all Luke says. "I'm officially crazy for you."

"I wasn't too. . . demanding, was I?" Michael asks hesitantly.

Luke looks down at him and frowns, "Demanding? I thought it was hot. You're perfect, Michael."

Michael blushes for what seems like the first time that afternoon.

-

Luke scratches his eyebrow as he stares down at his Potions textbook. How the bloody hell does Michael do this so easily? Not only is he making Luke study for the quiz at the end of the week, his beloved boyfriend is assisting the first year Potion students as he sits in the library, unaccompanied, bored, and full of questions about what the fuck he's even reading.

"It's always Slytherin. Why does every Potions professor over the years like Slytherins?" Luke mumbles to himself, trying to scribble down useful notes on his parchment but reads it over again and it's just random potions ingredients with no connection at all.

Suddenly theres a presence in front of his desk. He looks up to see a timid Gryffindor a year below him. "Er. . . Hello?"

"Luke Hemmings!" he says, wringing his hands and not meeting his eyes.

"That's me. Can I help you?"

"Valentines Day is coming up."

Luke can already see where this is going. "Look, I'm flattered, but have-"

"I have feelings for you."

Luke lets out an exasperated sigh and helplessly looks down at his parchment. "I don't even know your name."

"Clyde! My name is Clyde Broxyll." He looks hopeful.

Luke looks up from his Potions work and rubs at his temples. Don't people know he's already involved with someone? "Right. Okay. Sorry, I have to do this work."

"Of course! I'll see you around, Luke."

Luke doesn't even wave this Broxyll person off.

-

Later that evening, Luke has Michael sitting in between his legs on the carpet in front of the fire. Michael is reading aloud his Advanced Charms essay, just because Luke 'wanted to hear his voice.' Michael called him a Hufflepuff but did it anyway.

Luke places a kiss on Michael's temple and he hears the smile in his words as he continues to read. While Michael reads his analysis on the Glacius charm, Luke feels someone staring at the back of their heads. He twists his head around slightly only to see Broxyll peeking over his Transfiguration book to ogle at them. When Luke catches his eye, he yelps and hides his face behind the book, pretending he's reading.

Frowning, Luke gently takes the essay away from Michael and rolls it up. Michael whines and snatches the parchment, shoving it into his bag. "Why'd you put it away? I was just about to get to my body paragraph where I explain about its Latin origins."

Luke leans in and whispers in his ear, "I'd rather do something else with you in my dorm, if that's all right with you."

Michael twists around so he's facing him and cups his cheeks, "What's this all of the sudden?" he has a dopey smile on his face, cheeks starting to burn.

"Can't I just enjoy my boyfriend's company?" he murmurs, mouthing at his neck, "And body?"

Michael shivers under his touch and pulls his face up to meet him in a deep kiss, where Luke immediately turns dirty, plunging his tongue into his mouth and moaning. Michael pulls away and rests his forehead against Luke's, "Merlin, don't be so obscene. There's other students here."

"Can't help it. Need you. Missed you." Luke whispers. He dives back in for a kiss, opening his eyes to look over in Broxyll's direction. The younger boy's cheeks are flushed and he has an angry expression on his face. Surely that will prove to him he's contently involved with someone.

Luke turns his attention back to his boyfriend, hoisting him up and slinging a lazy arm around his waist, "Let's take this up to my room, shall we?"

Michael blushes profusely, nods and ignores the stares they get from the other Gryffindors in the room as they make their way up to Luke's dorm.

-

"You're an animal. Truly." Michael says, stifling a smile. He wipes the snow off of his cloak from where Luke pelted him with a snowball.

"What, you've never had a good ol' snowball fight ever? In your life?" Luke asks, already forming another one.

Michael lets out an exasperated sigh, his breath puffing out in front of him, "You're gonna get your mittens wet."

"Worth it if I can get a smile out of you." Luke says, dropping the snowball and wrapping his arms around Michael, who refuses to smile at the other boy. Luke rubs his cold nose against his cheek, "C'mon."

Michael gives in and smiles shyly, pushing him away, "Right. Let's keep walking. We're losing track of the group."

Luke makes his way back to Michael's side as they continue walking, far behind the rest of the group to Hogsmeade. "Why does it matter if we walk there together? I know the way. We could. . . you know. . . sneak off behind the trees and mess around a little."

Michael spares Luke a glance, feigning annoyance. "I'm buying more sweets from Honeydukes."

"Mmm," Luke hums, taking Michael's hand in his, "I saw a page in that magazine. There's this thing where you eat sweets off of your lover's naked body. I'm rather interested in that."

Michael's face flushes wildly and he squeezes Luke's hand, "Shut up."

Luke laughs and kisses Michael's warm cheek.

They eventually make it to Hogsmeade at snail pace. In the distance they see Calum and Ashton arguing, but then suddenly Calum pushes him against the walls of Zonko's Joke Shop and kisses him passionately. Luke snorts at the sight and Michael looks curiously, only to roll his eyes, "It's a cycle for them, isn't it? Fight, then make out as if nothing happened."

"Only them." Luke says fondly.

Michael looks around at the shops, then his eyes widen with a smile, "Hey, don't follow me. I'll be right back. Meet me in Hog's Head for lunch?"

Luke looks at his boyfriend, confused. He's already parting away and walking toward Spintwitches Sporting Needs. Knowingly, Luke smiles and starts to walk to Hog's Head only to be stopped by Broxyll. His cheeks are a blushing red and he's shakily holding a cupcake. Luke's smile falls and is instead replaced with a frown. "Can I help you?"

"I just. . . wanted to say I'm sorry about coming onto you. I thought you and Michael weren't together." Broxyll explains lamely.

"How could you not. . . Whatever. Thanks for the apology, I guess." Luke grumbles and continues walking, however that doesn't do any good when Broxyll hurriedly catches up to him.

"I-I bought you this cupcake as an apology. From Honeydukes." Broxyll says, shoving the chocolate cupcake into Luke's hands.

Luke looks down at the sweet suspiciously, "Honeydukes?"

"Y-yes." Broxyll nods frantically. "That's why I came to the Hogsmeade trip. To do this."

"Oh. . . Thanks." Luke mumbles, studying the cupcake before breaking off a piece at the top. He pops it into his mouth and chews, nodding appreciatively. "S'good."

Broxyll's shoulders relax and he smiles, relieved. "Wanna grab tea at Madam Puddifoots?"

A foreign feeling washes over Luke, something he hasn't felt since Forth Year when he joined the Quidditch team. Dazily, Luke nods and follows Broxyll toward the tea house.

-

Michael walks into Hog's Head, looking around for a head of golden blond hair. He sees many others, but they're all in different houses and absolutely not Luke. Maybe he hasn't made it yet and he's buying something for him? That could be it. Michael finds a table near the front, just in case Luke comes in.

Five minutes turn to fifteen, and Michael starts to get impatient. He looks around the pub to see if he knows anybody to ask around. He sees Hans sitting with Calum, Ashton and Emmitt and makes his way over to them. "Hey, sorry. Have any of you seen Luke?"

"I don't think we have. Sorry, Michael." Hans says with a kind smile.

Michael wrings out his hands, "No?"

"Have you checked the Sports shop?" Ashton suggests helpfully.

"He can't be. I just went in there to buy him some new gloves." Michael explains. "I told him to meet me in here but he hasn't showed up."

"It's Luke! He's probably out getting you something for Valentines Day." Calum says.

Right. Honeydukes. Michael was talking about Honeydukes earlier. Michael nods and thanks them before speed walking out of the pub and into the sweets shop. He looks around over the heads of Third Years and when he doesn't see Luke, he panics. He looks around at all the shop options. Where could he be?

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Madam Puddifoots. Michael rolls his eyes. Luke is a sap, but not that sappy. But then again. . . maybe he has a table set up for them. Maybe he made Michael figure this all out because he knows how intelligent he is. Satisfied with he excuse in his head, he strides over to the tea shop and opens the door. A witch greets him and looks behind him as if to see an extra person, but it's just him. Ignoring the witch, Michael looks around at all the heads at the table before he spots him.

And his heart shatters.

Luke, _his_ Luke, is sharing a table with a wizard he recognizes from school. And they're holding hands. Michael feels dizzy. his hands feel clammy and he feels sick from all the pink in the room. All the paper hearts plastered on the walls, the tables, the ceiling. . . Michael doesn't tear his eyes away from _his Luke_ , with a dopey smile on his face as he strokes the other wizard's hand. Tears threaten to spill out of his eyes, but he stands up straight, chin held up haughtily before striding over to the table.

The wizard he's with looks over first, and when Luke does, he doesn't even look phased. His eyes are blank from emotion, but Michael is too overwhelmed to focus. The unknown wizard's eyes widen but he composes himself with a smug look. "Can we help you?"

Michael's mouth opens and closes and tries to get words to come out, but they don't. All he can manage is a small, "Why?"

Luke is about to respond, but the wizard places his finger over Luke's lips so he can speak instead, "Sorry. Michael, is it? Luke doesn't want you anymore."

Michael looks down at their intertwined hands. This can't be real. This is most definitely a dream. Since when? Since when doesn't Luke want him anymore? To Michael, this just doesn't add up. "I don't understand."

"What do you not understand? Can't you get it through that thick head of yours? _He wants me._ He always has. We're together. Can't you see that?" the wizard says slowly, as if he's speaking to a child. He looks around the shop to find a witch who works there, "Can you escort him out? He's bothering me and my date."

A witch comes up behind Michael and places a hand on his shoulder. Michael shakes his head, not tearing his eyes off from Luke, who stares at him with his mouth parted slightly. "Luke. . ."

"Sorry, sir. You need to leave." the witch says.

He ignores the silence around the shop and the eyes trained on him, "Luke, please." he pleads, voice weak. His body feels like it's going to collapse onto itself.

"I love Clyde." Luke says finally, almost robotic. He glances over at Clyde and smiles.

Michael doesn't know where to look anymore. The people around him, the fact that Luke is smiling at this kid like that, or the fact that Clyde is about to pull Luke's lips onto his. Before their lips can touch, Michael throws the bag filled with new Quidditch gloves at Luke. "Keep the fucking gloves. Happy Valentines Day, you stupid fucking _Gryffindor bastard._ "

Before the witch can escort him out, he shoves her off of him and stomps out of the tea shop. Shortly after that, it all hits him and Michael sits against a frozen fountain in the middle of Hogsmeade and breaks down into quiet sobs.

-

Michael doesn't go to dinner. He already knows how things will play out if he does. He'll sit at the Slytherin table and over the Ravenclaw table, he will see Luke sitting at Gryffindor, Ashton and Calum by his side, with Clyde pressed up against him. He pulls his duvet over his head and curls up into a ball, tears making their way over the bridge of his nose and onto the bedding. He doesn't want to think about it. He can't.

He tucks himself deeper into his pillow, but his hand touches a stack of paper underneath. He furrows his brows and sniffles loudly and obnoxiously and pulls out the dirty wizard magazine. Frowning and on the verge of tears again, Michael holds it off the bed and grabs his wand.

"Incendio." he whispers wetly, and the magazine burns to ashes. He Vanishes the remains and curls deeper into the blankets.

Suddenly there's frantic knocking at the door and Michael ignores it, only to duck his head under his pillow."Michael! It's Calum and Ashton! Open up!" They're the last people he wants to see right now. Michael sniffles and spells his curtains shut. "For fucks sake! Open the bloody door!"

"Fuck off." Michael whimpers, obviously aware they they can't hear him.

"Reducto!"

The door bursts open and he hears the sound of wood chips flying all over the room. "Bloody hell, Calum! Why did you do that?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Calum says, voice coming closer.

"Alohomora? Never thought of that?"

"Piss off." Calum mutters. "Michael, come on."

Michael hesitantly spells his curtains open and meets eyes with a worried looking Calum, and a trembling-lipped Ashton. Without warning, Ashton flings himself over to Michael and hugs him tightly. "We're so sorry about what happened. We just. . . we wanted to come see how you're doing. We already yelled at Luke, made a fool out of him and that prat Broxyll in front of everyone in the Great Hall."

Michael juts out his lower lip and forces himself to keep calm. He takes a deep breath and returns Ashton's embrace. He lasts only a couple seconds before he begins sobbing into Ashton's shoulder. Calum awkwardly pats his back, "That's it, mate. Let it out."

"I don't understand." Michael sobs, "Was he just using me this whole time for sex?"

"Wait, how far have you guys gone?" Calum asks suddenly, earning a smack from Ashton. "Ow!'

"Not now, Calum. Merlin." Ashton hisses, rubbing Michael's back. "It's not like him, Michael. I don't understand either."

Michael wipes his eyes with his sleeve and sniffles loudly, "He-he was so. . . happy? No. . . not really. . . I mean. . ."

"Are you saying he's not happy with Broxyll? He's just trying to get a rise out of you for some reason?" Calum asks.

"N-no. . . This doesn't add up. We've never really fought in our relationship. Why would he get a rise out of me? Especially by doing that?" Michael whispers. The cogs start to turn in Michael's head as he thinks about the situation, "Just before, he was flirting with me and saying all these innuendos on our way to Hogsmeade."

"So he was normal before?" Ashton asks.

Michael nods. "He was himself. He was Luke. Before. . ."

It all clicks into place. How could Michael be so stupid? He must have gotten caught up in the situation that he wasn't thinking properly, he was just thinking with his eyes. He thinks back on the frantic lower-classmen who took trips to the hospital wing because of love potions. Valentines Day is tomorrow. Of course.

"Luke might be under a love potion." Michael concludes, sitting up straighter and finding his robes. "I'm not sure if it's Amortentia or just the love potion we brewed in Potions class, but since it hasn't worn off by now, its got to be pretty strong."

"How do you know?" Calum asks, and Michael gives him an exasperated look.

"Are you really that daft? Why on Earth would Luke tell this Broxyll kid he loves him before he told me? Why all of the sudden are they in a public relationship? It took us weeks to work up to that." says Michael, doing up his robes and grabbing his wand.

"Where are you going?" Ashton asks.

"To brew an Antidote."

-

Michael strides down the hall in the dungeons and comes across the Potions classroom. He opens the door to find Professor Mallor snacking on Muggle crisps while she grades papers. She looks up and starts, placing the crisps under her desk. "Mr Clifford! What can I do for you?"

"I need to brew an Antidote." Michael states, already placing a cauldron onto the burner and gathering ingredients.

Professor Mallor watches Michael with interest, nodding, "An Antidote for what, may I ask?"

"Love potion."

"Ah, love is in the air. I suppose it is that time of the year. Unfortunately, you should put your cauldron away since the Antidote takes a day to make. You wouldn't want to wait that long, would you?"

Michael stops what he's doing and deflates, "No, I wouldn't."

Professor Mallor's eyes twinkle and she cackles madly, "Well lucky for you, I have some in stock just in case something like this would happen. Every year I get around a dozen students coming to me for an Antidote for this particular potion."

Michael takes a deep breath and smiles, "Very Slytherin of you, ma'am. Leading me on like that."

She hums and ducks into her office, only to come out with a small phial. She hands it to Michael, "I hope Monday afternoon you'd like to assist the first years again? They enjoy your teaching very much."

Michael's smile widens as he clutches the phial, "Definitely. Thank you, Professor. Have a nice evening."

"And good luck to you, Mr Clifford!"

-

Michael feels the phial through the pocket of is robes. He stands in front of the Fat Lady who asks for the password. "Flobber Ghast Worms."

"That was last week's password, my dear." she says solemnly. Michael curses and rolls his eyes. Usually he never has to worry about the passwords since Luke lets him in himself.

"Icky Kisses" someone behind him says, and he looks over and it's Hans. He smiles at Michael when the portrait swings open.

"Thank you." Michael says gratefully, climbing through the portrait hole. He looks around the common room and sees Calum and Ashton already looking at him with hesitant smiles. Michael furrows his brows and looks at the couch by the fire to see Luke and Broxyll snuggling, way too close to his liking.

Michael frowns and strides over, seeing Calum and Ashton standing up at the corner of his eye. Michael stands in front of the fire, looking between his boyfriend and his enemy. Broxyll scowls, "What the hell are you doing here? Slimy Slytherin-"

Michael sends a hex to Broxyll's crotch, who yelps and scrambles to the other side of the couch. Luke angrily looks at Michael. "What was that all about?"

"I need to borrow him." Michael says, not even sparing a glance at Broxyll. He take's Luke's wrist and yanks him off the couch and stomps toward the dorms.

When Boxyll frantically tries to stop them, Calum steps up and spells him into a full body bind. Michael sends a thankful smile to him before Ashton follows him and Luke into the dorm.

Luke thrashes under Michael and Ashton's grip, demanding that he is set free.

"Sorry, Luke." Ashton says, leading him to his bed.

"Let me go at once!" Luke snarls. "I need to get back to Clyde!"

"God, he's posh when he's under a love potion." Michael mumbles.

"Love potion? I'm not under a bloody love potion!" Luke protests angrily, thrashing.

"Hold still!" Michael yells.

Ashton says a spell and binds his hands and feet to the bedposts. Michael looks up at Ashton questioningly, and Ashton blushes deeply. "Calum and I use that spell often."

"Merlin. . ." Michael says, flush creeping up his neck. He takes the phial out of his pocket and undoes the cork.

Luke stops thrashing and narrows his eyes at him, "What is that?"

"It's an Antidote."

Luke shakes his head frantically, "I am not under a love potion and that is poison!"

Ashton and Michael share a look before the latter spells Luke's mouth open. He shoves the liquid down the other boy's throat and he coughs, shaking a bit before snapping his eyes open and looking around wildly. A blush appears on his cheeks when he looks at what position he's in, "Um. . . Michael? Why have you got me tied up?"

Michael lets out a relieved sigh and grins, attacking Luke with a big hug. Luke laughs nervously and looks at Ashton, "Babe. . . We can't. . . do this here with Ashton in the room."

Ashton rolls his eyes, "Oh, Merlin."

"Can you do the counter spell?" Michael asks. Ashton nods and undoes the binds, letting Luke flop onto the bed before hesitantly wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"What happened?" Luke asks.

"You were under a love potion. That kid Broxyll had full ownership over you for hours. Put Michael into a fright." Ashton explains.

Luke's eyes soften and he turns to Michael, who looks pained by the memory. He cups his cheeks and rubs his nose against Michael's, "I'd never leave you."

"I know. It was silly. _I_ was silly." Michael murmurs.

"No," Luke shakes his head, "I can't imagine how you felt. The whole time I thought I was with you."

Michael narrows his eyes, "What?"

"The whole time I was supposedly under a spell, I thought the entire time I was with you. You took me to Madam Puddifoots, right? Ate those. . . awful scones. Sorry, I was too scared to say anything. It's all right if you like those scones." Luke explains sheepishly.

"That wasn't me. It was Broxyll. I'm confused." Michael says, furrowing his brows.

"When one is deeply involved with someone before a love potion, the love potion shapes the person who gave you the potion into your lover. So naturally, if Luke didn't like you so much, Michael, he would've saw Broxyll that whole time. But fortunately, that wasn't the case, and he saw you instead." Ashton explains, a smile on his face.

Michael bites his lower lips and looks at Luke, whose face is flushed, "But you kept saying his name, even though you saw me."

"That's part of the spell." Ashton clarifies with a smile.

"How do you know so much about this?" Luke asks, eyeing Ashton.

Ashton side steps a few times toward the door, "Before Calum realized his feelings about me, I read a lot about love potions."

Luke nods and smiles, "I'm glad you two worked out, you know."

"And I, you." Ashton giggles, leaving the room.

Michael takes a deep breath and faces Luke, who is looking at him with a worried expression, "I'm glad I have you back."

Luke gently runs his knuckles along Michael's cheekbone, "I never would have left."

Michael feels himself getting so damn emotional. Before he lets tears pool in his eyes, he wraps his arms around Luke's body tightly and buries his face in his neck. Luke brings his own arms up around Michael and tugs him closer, if thats even possible. "I was so worried." Michael sobs, leaving a trail of kisses on Luke's neck.

"Baby. . . Michael, look at me." Luke whispers. When Michael does look up, puffy eyes and all, Luke smiles, "I knew you'd find a way to bring me back. You're so intelligent. Smartest wizard I know."

Michael's face scrunches up as if he's going to burst into tears, but he takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes with his sleeves. "You're a piece of work. You should be thankful I like you so much."

Luke laughs and presses his lips against Michael's. He lets his lips linger there for a moment before pulling back, resting their foreheads together. "I like you too."

-

Valentines Day is chaos. In the morning, someone sets off a pink smoke bomb, which reveals their crush on people's foreheads. Many students in the Great Hall shrieked of either horror, laughter or relief. Luke lifted Michael's hair from his forehead to see his own name, and Michael seeing his name on Luke's filled his heart to the brim. Somewhere further down the Gryffindor table, Broxyll's forehead was plastered with Luke's name, along with a good chunk of the student body. The whole day, Michael never left Luke's side, and Luke never complained.

Michael frowns when they're sat on Luke's bed later that night. "What's wrong?" Luke asks.

"I got you a gift but I threw it at you in Madam Puddifoots when I saw you with that arsehole." Michael explains lamely. Luke smiles sheepishly and bends over so he's digging under his bed, and pulls out the bag Michael was referring to. "You kept it?"

"Of course I did. Even though you called me a Gryffindor bastard." Luke says with a grin. He pulls out the gloves and slides them on, flexing his hand and feeling them around. "I love them, thank you. They're perfect.”

Michael feels himself blushing deeply and nods. "Sorry about that. I'm glad you like them. I saw how worn out your other ones were at the last match."

"Always looking out for me, eh?" Luke teases, kissing his cheek and bending down again, snatching another bag from the ground. He gives the bag to Michael, who stares down at it wide eyed.

"Honeydukes?"

"All your favorites."

"B-but. . . You were under that spell. You couldn't have gone to Honeydukes." Michael stammers, holding onto a caramel treat.

"Apparently Hog's Head has a secret passageway that links with Hogwarts. I talked to one of the ghosts and they told me about it. Snuck out there last night, grab what you liked and left before curfew." Luke explains, a smug smile on his face.

Michael stares at his boyfriend, "You should be in Slytherin."

"Seems like you're rubbing off on me." Luke murmurs, taking off his gloves and placing them into the bag. He take's Michael's bag as well and places it on the floor next to the bed. He pulls Michael in for a kiss, who moans when Luke prods his tongue into his mouth.

Luke gently pushes Michael down on the bed, never detaching their lips. Michael has his hands tangled in Luke's hair when he pulls away briefly, lips brushing each other, "I want you to have sex with me."

Luke's eye widen. "Like, the real thing?"

Michael nods and pecks the corner of Luke's mouth, "Wanna prove you're mine. Wanna prove I can trust you."

"Baby, I know you trust me."

Michael shakes his head, "I wanna show you."

Luke smiles softly and resumes the kiss, tugging off their clothes as they go. Once they're both naked, Luke starts lifting the pillows and looks around the room. "What in the hell are you doing?" Michael asks, voice raspy.

Luke clicks his tongue, "The magazine?"

"Oh," Michael deflates, "I burned it."

Luke sighs and buries his face in Michael's neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he moves down his body, "I hope we know what we're doing, then."

Michael shrugs helplessly, on the verge of saying something snarky, when Luke literally swallows his cock and slips a slicked finger into his hole. Michael takes a intake of breath, arching his back and planting a hand into Luke’s hair.

“Merlin, warn a guy sometime!” Michael manages to breathe before letting out a moan.

Luke pops his mouth off, “Just Luke is fine.” he dives back down and Michael doesn’t have the energy to tell him how stupid he is. He arches his back and mewls, tugging at Luke's hair. Luke tongues at Michael's slit, prodding a second finger inside when Michael makes a noise of approval. Luke kisses down his shaft and nuzzles his face along Michael's bollocks, looking up at him. "You're so pretty like this."

Michael pants as he takes in the stretch of Luke's fingers. He spreads his legs wider and releases his lower lip from in between his teeth, not even aware of it getting there in the first place. "Luke." Michael breathes, moaning when Luke hits the sensitive spot inside him, "Luke, I need you. I won't last."

Luke's fingers retreat slowly, eyes blown with lust, "You sure?" he pumps his own shaft, sitting up on his knees above Michael.

He can only manage a nod, confirming that this is it. _Michael is about to have sex with Luke._ Once the realization kicks in, butterflies erupt into his stomach as he looks up at his partner, who is studying Michael's exposed body with lust-filled eyes. A warmth spreads across Michael's cheeks as Luke smiles shyly at him, lubing his cock up.

Their growth as a couple hits Michael hard, as he thinks about his first time with Luke only a week ago, giving handjobs in the showers and blushing until the hotness became unbearable. Their growth as a couple hits Michael hard, thinking about how only a year ago, Michael despised Luke for his cockiness and his artificial comments toward their situation. Seeing that he likes this boy--no--is falling in love with this boy, makes him want to cry in joy. Because Luke feels the same way and he's showing him through his intimate actions.

"Hey," Luke says softly, brows knitted as he caresses Michael's porcelain cheek. Michael doesn't realize he's crying until Luke wipes at a slight wetness under his eye, "We can stop if you want?"

Michael shakes his head, blinking away the tears and offers Luke a smile, "No, no. I was just having a moment."

Luke snickers, running his hands along Michael's thighs, "Whose the Hufflepuff now?"

Rolling his eyes with affection, Michael tugs Luke closer, "Shut it." he murmurs. "Hurry and make me yours."

"You're already mine." Luke says softly, pushing his tip against Michael's hole, "And hopefully I'm yours."

Michael drags Luke's head down to meet him in a kiss. Luke pushes in slowly, letting Michael adjust along the way until the head fully pops in, earning a quiet sob from Michael. "Hold on." Michael says, resting his forehead against Luke's. God, this sensation is new. Very different from Luke's fingers, thicker, warmer. Michael feels full already.

"Breathe." Luke whispers, pressing kisses along Michael's neck, "Merlin, I don't think I can last."

"You better." Michael says through clenched teeth, adjusting his hips so a little more of Luke slides inside.

Luke groans and presses his forehead against Michael's shoulder, "You're so tight."

Once Luke bottoms out, his bollocks resting against Michael's skin, he waits for Michael's nod of approval before pulling out and thrusting back in. Michael winces, holding Luke tighter against him and releasing puffs of air. "Luke." Michael breathes, nails digging into his shoulders.

"You okay?" Luke asks, pulling his face away from Michael's shoulder to look at him in the eyes.

Michael chuckles, making him wince at how the action sent vibrations to his anus, "I'm fine. Just. . . full."

Luke manages to chuckle back, pecking Michael's lips, "I'm sure."

"You just wait until I do this to you." Michael says in a low voice. Luke's eyes widen and Michael yelps, a laugh waiting on the tip of his tongue, "Did your cock just twitch at that?"

Luke flushes, "Are we really talking about this during our first time? With _my_ cock in _your_ arse?"

"Good point." Michael sighs, "You can move now."

Luke nods at his instructions, pulling out and thrusting in again. Michael moans and closes his eyes, nodding his head. "Is that good?"

"Yes. Don't stop." Michael says.

Luke starts to build a steady rhythm and reaches in between them to pump Michael's throbbing cock. Michael groans heartily, arching his back and biting his own shoulder. Luke groans and kisses Michael's exposed neck. "You feel so good, Michael." he says huskily, sending shivers down Michael's spine.

Luke's cock hits places that haven't been touched before, opening Michael up little by little at every thrust. It feels like electricity pumping through his veins, and every thrust Michael receives is another inch of love Luke sends him. He turns his head so he's looking directly at Luke, meeting his warm gaze. Luke is sweaty, his hair is sticking to his forehead in the most attractive way possible, not like after his Quidditch games, but because Michael is doing this to him, because Michael is making him feel this way. He's making his blood pump, making his heart race and making his eyes fill with that. . . look. The emotion mixed with lust.

_Love._

On a particular hard thrust, right against his good spot, Michael gasps. "Luke!" Michael shouts, spurting his release between them, all over Luke's hand. Luke works a few more thrusts into him until he's finishing with a groan, right into Michael.

"Michael." Luke murmurs, flopping his sticky, sweaty body on top of him. They're both panting from their hard orgasms, clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Maybe it does.

"You're heavy." Michael says once he finds his breath.

"Oh, sorry." Luke says sheepishly. He rolls off him until he's laid next to Michael and intertwines their hands after casting a _Scourgify._

"Luke." Michael says, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentines Day." _And I love you._

Luke turns his head and smiles at him, eyes sparking as if saying, "I know."


End file.
